Cardio Conference
by spurs10arsenal0
Summary: Cristina goes to a Cardio conference in England. One thing she forgot about is that all of her old flames are cardio gods. Her trip as she is united with old flames and makes new ones as well. Owen is in this story as well.
1. IntroductionChapter 1

Cristina was excited. This was her first time being invited to the cardio conference, which invited the most renowned cardio surgeons in the world to one place to discuss and debate the newest and most cutting edge techniques. What made this so special for Cristina was that she was the first female fellow to ever be invited to this prestigious conference. She so excited that she almost didn't notice that her flight was being called. She realized the time and took off, knocking over a young couple, and running over several people's feet in the process. She reached the boarding dock with only minutes to spare. She ran onto the plane and took her seat.

The plane crash had been a year ago, and flying no longer affected her. Finally a man around 35 came and sat down next to Cristina. He had red hair, and green eyes. Unlike Owen this man had a slimmer build, more muscular in abdomen, and less in the arms. Speaking of the devil though Cristina, Owen walked onto the plane and placed his bag in the overhead compartment and sat down. He noticed Cristina and smiled. Their divorce had been amicable, and Owen tried his best to be nice to Cristina, and succeeded, except when he saw her flirting with another man.

Cristina smiled at Owen, and leaned back in her chair. She soon fell asleep. She woke up an hour before the flight was due to land at Heathrow Airport. She had a blanket over her. The red head next to her and smiled.

"You were shivering, so I put a blanket on you. Sorry if it is a little creepy." Said the red headed stranger with an English accent.

"Ohh no, thank you. I'm Cristina." She said sticking out her hand.

"And my name is Harry." Said the Englishman. "So Cristina, what part of this beautiful country are you visiting?"

"London? How about you?"

"London as well. Except despite my accent I am not going there for pleasure I am attending a conference for surgeons!"

"Ohh my god me too!" said Cristina, "the cardio conference, or the trauma conference?"

"Trauma" said Harry, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well it doesn't matter. What hospital are you from?" asked Cristina, who waws rapidly becoming bored with this guy.

"the Mayo Clinic. Dr. Parker is here too."

"What?!" Cristina almost yelled.

"ohh you know him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" said Cristina. "Well I am going to go back to sleep," Cristina closed her eyes, but didn't really go to sleep.

She had not thought this trip through at all. What other doctors where going to be there? Colin Marlowe most definitely going to be there, Burke was too, all she needed to do was avoid them, and she would be okay. All she needed to do was stay away from 3 of the best cardio surgeons in the country. That shouldn't be hard.


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane touched down Cristina got up, and walked off the plane as fast as she could. She had brought no carry on to avoid getting caught in the traffic.

Once Cristina had finished collecting her luggage from the belt, she walked outside looking for a cab. She walked to the line to wait for a cab. When she got to the front of the line, a man shoved past her and into her cab. "Hey!" she yelled. "Don't worry about it sweetheart," said the man, "with your ass, someone will pick you up eventually." The cab drove away, and Cristina stood their dumb founded.

"Hey Cristina" yelled a familiar voice. Cristina turned around and saw Harry waving madly, and about to climb into a cab. "You can share my cab if you like."

"Thank you so much," yelled Cristina as she rushed to Harry's cab.

"Your welcome" said Harry, who was very pleased in sharing his cab with Cristina. "Here let me help you with your luggage," Harry loaded Cristina's luggage into the car. As they left the airport and got on to a freeway Harry said, "You know Cristina I'm not boring."

"I never said…" stuttered Cristina.

"Your face said it all,"

"I'm so sorry that you got that impression, your not boring at all." As the car reached the hotel Harry paid his fair and got out of the car. Cristina followed him. Once their luggage was out of the cab. Harry suddenly grabbed Cristina's face and kissed her. Cristina was taken aback at first, but then closed her eyes and kissed Harry back. "You see Cristina, I'm not boring at all." Harry picked up his luggage, "I'll see you at the bar later."

"I never said-"

"You'll come because you want to see me again. "he said with a playful smirk appearing on his handsome face. He handed Cristina her luggage. "I'm going to check in. See you tonight."

Cristina smiled to herself, and started to walk inside. What she didn't notice was Owen witnessed the whole scene.

Owen stood with his luggage dumbfounded. Although he was no longer married to Cristina he still very much loved her. He divorced her because he wanted her to get the money from the plane crash lawsuit, but he still had very strong feelings for her. And winning her back was the priority of this trip. Although the conference was interesting, and eventful, what her really wanted to accomplish from this trip was winning Cristina back. And London was the perfect place. The sites, the sounds, and of course the alcohol.

Cristina finished putting her lace black dress on. It was a great dress it was sexy, and form fitting. She left her room, and headed towards the elevator. As the doors opened standing there was no other that Preston Burke. As she entered the elevator she and Burke stood their in awkward silence. "Cristina" Burke said, "I just want to apologize."

"For what?" asked Cristina in an annoyed tone.

"For everything. Leaving you at the altar without an explanation, and changing who you were. I am truly sorry."

"Thank you for the apology." They stood there for a couple more seconds when the elevator doors opened.

"Cristina," said Burke, "I don't mean to be intrusive, but are you married, I know being a surgeon that diamonds rings are convenient to wear- ,"

"No," Cristina interrupted him, "I am divorced. And you."

"Married to a Oncologist."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you" Burke walked out the front doors of the hotel, and Cristina walked into the hotel bar.

Cristina walked into the bar and saw Harry sitting at a small booth in a corner. Cristina ordered a beer at he bar, then walked over to Harry's table. "Can I sit here?"

"Ye-Ye-Yes, of course." Said Harry raking in the skin Cristina was exposing in her dress. Cristina and Harry talked at the bar for hours. Harry asked her all about Seattle, and Cardio. Harry was definitely more interesting then she first thought, but his resemblance to Owen was uncanny. "Look Harry it's been great hanging out with you, but I have to go to bed. The conference starts very early tomorrow."

"Okay" said Harry with a sad voice. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Just as Cristina was about to leave the bar Harry yelled. "Wait, Cristina. Can I have your number."

"Ummm yeah." She gave him her number.

"Thanks" he said enthusiastically.

Cristina went up to her room. And got into bed. Before she went to sleep. She was running through a list of tomorrow. The list entailed: avoiding Dr. Parker, who would asked for a middle of the conference hook-up, and Colin who would UN-doubtedly try something.

**The next chapter will be the conference. We will meet Colin, Parker, and Burke again. The next chapter will me more interesting. And Happy New Year. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cristina got up early that morning, and changed into a grey pantsuit, and put her hair up into a severe bun. She needed to look her best for this conference. Not only were all of her ex's going to be there, but also so of the best cardio surgeons that have ever lived.

Cristina entered the conference room. It was an elegant room. It was like a lecture hall, but with plusher seats and a more sophisticated sense. She was admiring the view when someone came up behind her and squeezed her butt. "Hey!" yelled Cristina. She turned around and standing there smirking was Colin Marlowe. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I heard that you weren't married, and decided to say hello. Is that a problem?"

"Yes it is a problem!" yelled Cristina, a couple of the doctors started to stare so she lowered her voice. "I am trying to find my name tag," Cristina lied, "and you are distracting me."

"Well let me help you with your name tag dilemma." Colin smirked. God he's still good looking thought Cristina. "You are sitting right in front of me." Cristina and Colin went over and sat down in her seat and Colin took his seat behind her. She tried to appear busy before the conference started, but she could feel Colin's eyes burning into the back of her skull. Finally the conference started and the first speaker was Harper Avery, who despite being considered a dinosaur into the surgical world was still doing innovated research and surgical procedures.

"I would like to welcome you all to the cardio conference. I would like to start off by thanking everyone for attending this conference. Everyone here has contributed and I hope continue to contribute to the surgical field through their research and their skill."

"Our first lecture will be done by Mr. Colin Marlowe." Colin's lecture was very interesting. It was a new cutting edge technique that would greatly advanced the research of removing tumors that had invaded the heart's wall. All the other lectures were also very interesting. After each lecture there were questions. Most of these questions were supposed to be helpful to improve the surgical technique; this though did not happen. Most of the doctors tried to shred the research of the other doctor. This made Cristina nervous. Mostly because of the fact that she was going to give a lecture tomorrow about heart reductions, the one that Dr. Thomas did.

When the conference finally ended Cristina went to the bar and ordered a beer. "Is this seat taken?" Cristina turned around and it was Harry.

"No! Sit, please."

"So how was your conference?" asked Harry.

"Amazing! So many famous doctors. How about yours?"

"It was also amazing. There was this one doctor who gave an amazing lecture his name was Owen Hunt I think. He looks a lot like me. It's kind of creepy."

Cristina's face fell at the mention of Owen's name. "Why do you look so sad all of the sudden?" asked Harry, "Did I say something?"

"Ohhh it's nothing," mumbled Cristina, "I just have a long complicated history with that man."

"Why is he competition?"

"Competition?"

"I want to take you out to a real pub tonight, you know like a night out, but not as friends, as more." Harry mumbled bashfully.

"That sounds great."

Harry paid the cabbie and got out of the car. "Here it is." Said Harry as he and Cristina walked into Macready's bar in London. Harry and Cristina walked into pub, and sat in a booth. They both ordered beers. Cristina went to the bathroom, and when she came back there was a man talking to Harry, when she saw him it's like she was seeing twins. Owen and Harry were talking about trauma and how GSW to arteries and new advancements on how to fix the bleeding. Cristina walked over to the booth, and Harry's face lit up.

Owen at first did not notice Cristina, but when he turned around his lips broke into a big smile.

"Cristina, nice to see you."

"Uhh, hi Owen. What are you doing?" Cristina was shocked that Owen was here.

"I'm getting a drink, and I saw Harry here who I remember seeing at the trauma conference,"

"I invited Dr. Hunt to sit with us," said Harry who looked like he was in a state of shock because of being in Owen's presence.

"Uhh okay," murmered Cristina. She took a seat down next to Owen who gave her a beaming glance. She looked down at her hands. She was still upset about Owen getting her to sign the divorce papers. A man gave over and asked if they wanted anything else to drink. Cristina ordered vodka.

**2 hours later…**

Cristina stumbled into the elevator. A man looked up, she couldn't really tell who it was. "Cristina?" mumbled a familiar voice. It was Colin Marlowe. "Are you drunk?"

"No, my senses are just not as sharp as they were 5 shots ago." Said Cristina.

Colin sensing Cristina's impaired judgement slid next to her in the elevator, then grabbed her face and started to kiss her. Cristina just stood there and tried to push him off. He let go off her face, and pushed her against the wall and cupped her butt. "Ohh come on Cristina, I know that you still have some feelings for me." Cristina was trying to push Colin away as he went in for another kiss just as the doors opened. And standing there with a shocked expression was Owen.

**Sorry it took so long for an update. I will try to be more efficient at updating.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled Owen, he grabbed hold of Colin and threw him out of the elevator. Colin didn't try and fight back seeing that Owen was a good 4 inches taller than he was.

The doors of the elevator closed and Owen picked Cristina up from the floor where she had fallen after Colin had let her go. "Are you okay?" he said gingerly picking her up in his arms and cradling her.

"I'm fine I just need to…" Cristina's head fell onto his chest. She had fallen asleep. "Cristina. Cristina. What room are you in? Cristina! Wake up!" Cristina was still sound asleep on his chest.

Owen got off the elevator and made the way to his room. He opened the door and placed Cristina on to the King sized bed.

After Owen finished taking a shower he took of his shirt, and got into bed. Cristina rolled over a put her head on his chest. Owen took in the smell of her hair, wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

"What the freakin' HELL." Owen woke up with a start. "What the hell am I doing here?!" Owen sat up. Cristina had removed herself from his arms and sat glaring at him.

"You fell asleep in my arms after that bastard Colin Marlowe assaulted you in the elevator!" Owen was a little offended that Cristina thought he was the bad guy.

"Do you know how wrong this is? Owen we are divorced!" She looked at him expecting him to understand her reasoning.

"Look I'm sorry that you are uncomfortable, but I didn't know what room you were." Owen got up out of the bed and pulled on his shirt. He saw Cristina eyeing his sculpted chest, and she quickly glanced away when he caught her looking.

"Look, Owen I'm sorry for yelling at you. I think I'm going to go."

"Wait Cristina!"

"What?" she asked giving him a quizzical look.

"I….I …. I still," his voice was failing him.

"Spit it out Owen. You still,"

"I still love you." Cristina stood there dumbstruck not knowing how to respond. She picked up her hand back and ran out of the room. Owen thought about chasing after her, but he wanted to give her time to think. Besides they were going back to Seattle in a couple of days, and she could avoid him there.

Cristina ran out of Owen's room, and how the hall and into hers. She was still in a little bit of shock. She knew the Owen liked her, but not loved her. Besides he was the one that had pushed for the divorce. Owen confessing his love for Cristina worried her. What was she going to do? She knew she felt something for him, but this Harry was also pretty awesome too. Besides she and Owen wanted different things she rationalized. Cristina got into the shower and washed away her worries.

After her shower Cristina got dressed in her pant suit, dried her hair, and put make-up on her face, because she still looked like shit from last night. When she finally looked presentable she went down for the final Day of the Cardio conference.

Harper Avery gave his opening speech. Then Burke lectured about an alternative to piggybacking hearts, then a few other men that were famous because of some surgery that they created. Cristina was of course intrigued by all the lectures; she however was caught up in what she was going to say about Dr. Thomas. She was going to do it last night, but instead got drunk.

When it was Cristina's turn she went up to the podium, and started talking about the how Dr. Thomas's heart reduction was a better alternative to LVAD wires. At the end she started her eulogy for Dr. Thomas, "I would like to remember Dr. Thomas, a great man that lived life saving others. He died doing what he loved. He was a great mentor, and I miss him." Cristina got off the podium and walked quickly out of the room. She walked into a bathroom and started crying. "Cristina?" It was Harry.

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" Asked Cristina who was happy, to see him, but a little bit peeved.

"Umm. You're in the men's bathroom," said Harry pointing at the urinals.

"Ohh, I'll get out.."

"Wait..wait, are you okay?" Harry was concerned for her well being.

"I'm fine." Cristina looked up into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, so much like Owens. Don't think about Owen she thought. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She felt his tongue trying to gain entrance to her mouth. She let him in. He pressed her up against the bathroom wall.

"You know Cristina you really get around."

"What the hell?!" yelled Cristina. She turned around and saw Colin Marlowe standing there in the doorway.

"You really have a thing for red heads don't you?" He smirked. "Be careful, you never know what I might let slip." Colin left the bathroom.

**Really sorry about how rushed and confusing this chapter was. Next chapter will deal with everyone going back to their respective hospitals. Harry has NOT made his last appearance. Definitely not his last appearance. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Heathrow Airport," Cristina told the cabbie as she closed the door.

"Wait, wait, wait." Cristina pushed the door back open, and Harry climbed in. As the cab took off, Harry started to say something.

"Don't say anything." Cristina mumbled, looking down at her hands. "I wanted to apologize for taking off like that last night. I panicked, and had to get out of there. I am really sorry." Cristina finally looked up into Harry's green eyes. Cristina placed one of her hands on Harry's cheeks. She closed her eyes and put her lips over his. He immediately responded. She forced her tongue into his mouth.

Harry's hands cupped Cristina's face. He was the one who broke the kiss. "Cristina you are beautiful." Harry gazed into her eyes.

"Excuse me!" said the cabbie, "But we have arrived at the airport."

Cristina looked at the cabbie embarrassed. "Sorry, here" she handed the cabbie some money, and got out of the car.

Once Harry and Cristina got passed airport security, Harry and went to an airport restaurant. "Cristina I have some exciting news to tell you." Cristina looked up at him in interest. "Look, I know that you and I have not known each other for that long, but I got accepted into the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital Trauma fellowship program. It's an amazing opportunity; I mean I get to work under Owen Hunt. One of the most amazing trauma surgeons."

"That's amazing Harry. When do you start?" Cristina asked. She was excited that Harry was coming to Seattle she really like Harry. He was different.

"I start in 23 July," he said smiling.

"That's in a month!" Cristina said smiling.

Cristina really enjoyed the rest her meal with Harry. They talked about everything from surgery to celebrities. "Crap. Look at the time I have to board my plane." She got up from the table. Harry got up to and pulled Cristina into a deep kiss. It was a passionate kiss. Cristina wanted it to go farther, but they were in public, and you never know who is watching. "I'll see you in a month. I'll miss you." Harry watched as Cristina disappeared into a crowd.

"Harry" Harry turned around to see Owen coming towards him. "Dr. Hunt, nice to see you." Harry glanced back into the crowd, which Cristina just disappeared into. "Shouldn't you be boarding the plane back to Seattle?"

"No, I am going to visit my sister in New York before I head back to Seattle." Owen sat down at the table with Harry. "I just came here to ask you if were excited about coming to Seattle."

"Ohh yes very." Harry smiled to himself thinking of Cristina. Owen noticed the smile and did not like it at all.

One Month Later

Cristina was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Harry whose flight was due any minute. She was excited that he was finally coming to Seattle. She and Harry had called and Skype'd each other almost everyday, telling each other about the surgeries that they were doing, as well as what was going on in their lives. Finally after waiting for 30 minutes she saw a crop of red hair.

"Harry over here!" She was waving frantically.

"Hey Baby." Harry pulled Cristina into his arms and gave her a long kiss. When they finally broke apart Harry picked up his luggage. "I really missed you." It was true. Harry was really missed Cristina. The week before he left Mayo he found that he could not focus on what he was doing. He knew that their relationship had developed rather quickly, but it didn't matter. He and Cristina both knew that life could change in a second.

Harry dropped off his luggage at the hotel he was staying at. He was still looking for a house. After he and Cristina went to the hospital.

Harry went to find Owen to get his scrubs, and so he could brief him about how the hospital ran, and Cristina went and changed into her scrubs before she had to check up on her post-op patients.

Cristina was charting when her pager rang. 911 for an emergency cardio consult in the pit. Cristina ran down, and when she got there she saw Owen and Harry working on an unrecognizable man, and a bunch of residents standing against the wall. "Good Cristina you're here." Owen said, "25 year old Nicolas Ferguson. Got hit by a car when he was on his motorcycle."

"So why do you need me?" asked Cristina.

"He said he has a history of heart problems, and his cardiologist put in a pace maker 2 years ago." Harry said looking up from the patient and giving Cristina a warm smile.

"How do you know? Is he conscious?" she asked/

"He was on the way to the hospital, but he lost consciousness soon after. That's why we have to work quickly." Said Owen.

Cristina took used the ultrasound machine to look at the guy's hearts. She looked at Owen and Harry. "This guy is OR bound" Cristina said, "Does he have any other internal injuries?"

"Yeah there is massive hemorrhaging in the in the abdomen." Harry said. "He needs surgery now."

"You heard him," Owen said to the residents, "Get him up to OR 1 now!" the residents scrambled. Cristina smiled.

"Well this is fun." Said Harry. "Scrubbing in together on my first day."

"Yeah" said Cristina she was tying her scrub cap.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" asked Harry slyly. "Just this once," said Cristina. Harry brought Cristina into his arms and brought her into a long kiss. Their tongues were winding together. "Cristina?" Owen was standing there dumbstruck. Harry and Cristina broke apart. "Dr. Hunt," muttered Harry, "we were just about to scrub in,"

"When was that going to happen?" Owen said accusingly. He quickly scrubbed in, and entered the OR. Harry and Cristina followed suit.

** Review are greatly appericated **


	6. Chapter 6

**Some people have said that they want Cristina and Owen to be together. Be patient, and don't hate on Harry please.**

"Dr. Yang can I talk to you please."

"Sure" Cristina walked over to where Owen was standing by an on-call room door. The surgery was over and Cristina was updating the guy's chart. "Cristina I think that you and I need to have a serious talk."

"Why have I done anything wrong?" Cristina was confused.

"No, but there is a matter that I think I need to address." Cristina walked into the room, and sat down on a bed as Owen closed the door, and locked it.

"You never said anything." Owen said leaning his back against the door and started to twiddle his thumbs.

"About what?" asked Cristina who knew exactly what he was talking about, but wanted him to say it.

"You know what I mean." Owen looked up, hurt in his eyes.

"No I don't" Cristina gave him and innocent smile.

"Don't mess with me Cristina!" Owen's voice was rising, but Cristina heard the pain in his voice. Owen started to pace across the room. He stopped right in front of Cristina and ran a hand through his red hair. He bent his knees down to her level, and looked into her eyes. Cristina looked back with fierce determination.

She wanted him to say it. She wanted him to tell her to her face what he felt. He broke her heart with the cheating, and ignoring her. She had come back to Seattle after Dr. Thomas had died, but hadn't reconciled with Owen. Instead he gave her the divorce papers, and she signed them without shedding a tear, or asking for a reason. Now here was Owen begging her to come back to him.

"Owen I think you need to remember who divorced who." Cristina said. Owen winced. He knew that that was going to come up, but he was hoping that Cristina would just fall into her arms, but if he knew anything about her, it was that he was going to have to fight for her heart.

"Cristina I did that so you could get the money, and you did. You got 15 million dollars. Please forgive me. Please. I can't keep watching you with that man. He seems like a great guy, but he's not for you. I am for you. I am the one that you were made for. Please see that. Please come back to me."

Cristina stood up. "So you are saying that you did the noble thing. That breaking my heart was noble. I think that you need to consider how I felt. But no you didn't even tell me why you divorced me. I had to hear it from Meredith!"

"Cristina I am so sorry. Please let me make up for it. Let me come back into your life." Cristina sat back down onto the bed, deep in thought. After a few minutes of thinking, Owen was getting nervous. He knew that confronting her was not going to be easy, but watching her for such a long time was torturing him.

Cristina walked up to the door and unlocked it. She started to open it, but closed it. And ran over to Owen and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Cristina then ran out of the room, leaving Owen in utter shock. Cristina popped her head into the room. "You have one date to convince me that you are right for me." Owen's face broke into a smile.

Owen left the on-call room feeling much better. He was ecstatic; she was going to give him a chance, but only one. The date, he decided, had to be perfect. He was so busy thinking about places that he could bring Cristina that he ran right into some one. "Watch it" Owen said, still lost in thought.

"Sorry sir." It was Harry. Owen kept walking not really realizing whom he had run into. "Sir, Dr. Hunt."

Owen whirled around to face Harry. "Sir I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you about something."

"Sure" said Owen feeling a little uneasy.

"Dr. Hunt, as you are aware I came here to be taught by the best, and you are. So I was wondering if you wanted any help with the research that you are doing now. I totally understand if you don't want me to help, I mean I am just a fellow, but you said it yourself when you were trying to lure me here. I am the best."

"Let me think about it Dr. O'Brien. I will get back to you as soon as I have made a decision." Harry's face lit up at the prospect of working with the great Dr. Hunt. He walked away with a new spring in his step. Owen turned around, his mood dampened by his competitor for Cristina's heart. He quickly opened his phone and sent a text message. He had to take action.

Cristina's phone buzzed. She opened it up to read on text. _I will pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night. Love Owen_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for any inaccuracy's about Seattle. I live on the other side of the world, and have never been to Seattle. Sorry once again. And no grief on the medical stuff as well. **

Owen pulled up in his truck to the front of Meredith's old house. He went up to the door and knocked. Alex opened the door, looking annoyed. "Thank God you're here. She has been running around the house like a mad man, getting ready for your date." Alex left the door open. Owen stepped inside and closed the door.

Owen smiled to himself. He was happy that Cristina was anxious about this date. It meant she still cared about him. He straightened his sports coat, and started to fiddle with his watch trying to look busy while waiting for Cristina to come down.

When Cristina came down in a white strapless dress Owen broke into the widest smile. "You look beautiful." "Thanks," Cristina smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself." "Let's go." Owen opened the door and they stepped out into the night.

They got into the car. As Owen was pulling out of the driveway Cristina was anxious. She wanted to know where they were going. Finally she had had enough, "Owen were are we going?" "That is a surprise." Cristina sank back into her chair disappointed.

After about 15 minutes of driving the car finally stopped in front of a building. He got out of the car, and walked around the front of the car and over in front of Cristina's door. He opened it and helped Cristina out. She looked up at the massive building that was the Seattle Space Needle.

Cristina looked up at the building in awe. "I've never been to the Space needle before. How the hell did you get reservations at the restaurant?" Owen handed the valet the keys, and walked to open the door to the building. "I have my connections." Cristina smiled.

They walked to the line to go up the elevator. When they got in the sheer amount of people forced Cristina to be pressed in front of Owen so that her head was under his chin, and her back pressed against his chest. He took in the great smell of her hair; it smelled like strawberries. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, and pulled her even closer loving how close she was to his body. The doors beep opened and they stepped out.

"Dr. Hunt for two." Owen said. The waiter looked up. "Ahh yes, you're the doctor who saved the sous chef after he nearly cut his whole hand off." The waiter marked something down on a piece of paper. "Right this way sir." The waiter led Owen and Cristina to a table right next to the windows of the rotating restaurant. "Owen this is amazing." Cristina said. Owen pulled out her chair for her to sit down in. He then sat in his own chair. "Well I know that you never got around to exploring the city, and I thought what better place to start then going to the most famous land mark in Seattle."

"It certainly is beautiful." Cristina said glazing out at the city. Owen smiled. This date was off to a really good start. The waiter came over and took their orders. Cristina was amazed that Owen could get them into this restaurant. It really was quite beautiful. Owen took Cristina's hand into his. She looked up into his eyes. Cristina loved Owen's piercing blue eyes. She was lost thinking about those eyes when Owen started to say something.

"Cristina you said that I had one date to prove that I was the one man for you… not other men," he said a little bit bitterly thinking of Harry. "And I think that one way to tell you that I am right for you is to tell you that I love you. I have been in love with you ever since I set eyes on you when you were fixing up my leg. I love you Cristina Yang and nothing can ever change that." Cristina didn't know what to say. Owen looked desperately into Cristina's eyes trying to gauge her reaction. When all of the sudden their pagers went off.

"Damn it!" Owen muttered. He some money on the table as he and Cristina rushed out of the restaurant.

They were in their car 5 minutes later heading to the hospital. "Call Harry." Owen said, "he's in charge of the pit tonight. Ask him what is so emergent." Cristina picked up her phone and dialed Harry's number. "Harry what is going on? Wait, wait slow down." Cristina's face turned to stone. "We will be there as soon as we can. Don't worry she will be fine. We are almost there. Okay, bye."

"What is it?" asked Owen who was starting to get a little worried.

"It's Harry's sister. She was coming to visit him from L.A. where she goes to college, and she got into a car accident. She's in really bad shape. Apparently there is a lot of free fluid in the abdomen and no ventricular sounds on the left side of his heart."

"That's horrible." Owen stepped on the gas. He didn't like Harry much, hell he didn't like him at all, but he knew that if she died before Cristina got to the hospital, then she would never forgive him.

They pulled up into the hospital parking lot, parked the car and ran into the building. Cristiana went right to the trauma room, because she had changed into her scrubs in the car. When she entered the room she saw Harry standing in a corner crying. She went over to Harry and pulled his face from his hands and looked into his eyes. "It's going to be okay. She's going to be okay." Harry nodded. Just then Cristina heard that dreaded noise.

"Dr." A nurse said, "she's crashing." "Okay." Cristina said taking charge. "Charge to 200." She positioned the paddles. "Clear" she yelled. There was no response. "Charge to 300. Clear!" Beep, Beep.

"She's back." Said the nurse. "Okay we need to get her into an OR now."

"I'm here. I'm here," said Owen rushing in.

"She's needs to get to an OR now or she won't live another 15 minutes." Cristina whispered so that Harry wouldn't hear.

"Okay" yelled Owen. "Let's get her prepped."

"We have to save her." Said Cristina to Owen as they were getting prepped to scrub in. They walked into the OR. "Dr. Yang, you will be working on the heart, and I will be working on the abdomen and other internal injuries. Sound good." Said Owen.

"Yes," said Cristina. "Scalpel." She took the scalpel in her hand. She took a minute to compose herself. Then she made the first cut.

"This is not looking good" Cristina said to Owen. They were an hour into the surgery, and Cristina had made little progress with the heart. All the suddenly she coded. "NOO! NO!" Cristina grabbed the internal paddles, as Owen looked up to see who was screaming. It was Harry.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. Two residents started to drag Harry out of the gallery. "SAVE HER, PLEASE SAVE MY SISTER." Harry screamed as he was being dragged away. "Charge to 250!" yelled Cristina. There was no response. "Charge again." Still there was no response. "Okay charge to 300." This went on for another 20 minutes before Owen said, "Okay I'm calling it. Time of death 12:05."

"NO." Cristina was shaking her head. "No!" she ran out of the OR ripping off her gloves and gown as she opened the door to the OR and ran. Owen chased after her.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Cristina! Cristina wait!" Owen yelled. He was running after Cristina. He saw her run into an on call room, and slam the door. "Cristina!" Owen was at the door. He tried opening it, but it was locked. "Cristina please open this door." There was no response, all he heard were the sobs coming from inside. "Cristina I can get a key to this door. I am the chief of surgery." He heard something on the inside click.

He opened the door. Then he saw Cristina curled up into a ball on an on call bed. He locked the door, and went and sat on the bed. He took Cristina into his arms. She buried her face into his chest. "Shh." Owen said, as Cristina continued to cry into Owen's chest. "It going to be okay." He felt Cristina's small hands pushing at his chest.

"How could you say that?" Cristina moved away from Owen, "How could you say that? How is it going to be okay? Harry's sister is dead and you think that everything will be okay. I just tore his life apart. I just… I just…" Cristina's voice faltered. "I just killed his sister." Cristina started sobbing again. Owen didn't know what to do. He stared at Cristina for a few minutes. Then he got off the bed, and stood up right in front of her.

"Get up." He said in a firm voice. Cristina looked up at him. "You heard me," said Owen. "Get up off this bed and stop feeling sorry for yourself." Cristina sniffled.

Cristina stood up off the bed. Her face was still wet with tears. "You are not responsible for her death. So stop feeling sorry for yourself." Cristina had stopped crying and was staring at Owen with a shocked expression on her face. "Wipe those tears off your face. We have to go tell Harry that his sister is dead." Cristina used her scrubs to wipe off the excess tears on her chin, and her cheeks. Owen walked to the door and opened it. Cristina walked out of the door, and down the hall. Owen was right. She needed to stop feeling sorry for herself. She had to tell Harry that his sister was dead.

Owen and Cristina arrived in the surgical waiting room to see Harry pacing furiously. Harry looked up, and saw Cristina moving towards him. He ran towards them. "Is she alright?" He said with a frantic look in his eye. "Is she going to be okay?" Cristina took a deep breath and look at Harry in the eye. "During the surgery there were complications. Her heart stopped and when we tried to resuscitate we got no response. I am sorry Harry, but your sister is dead."

Harry sat down and put his head into his hands. He started to cry. Cristina sat down next to him and started to rub his back. Owen stood there awkwardly before mumbling that he was going to go do some paper work. Harry didn't stop crying for 10 minutes. When he finally stopped, he looked up and into her eyes. "It's not your fault. You did everything you could. I want to thank you and Dr. Hunt for trying your hardest. You can go now."

Cristina stood up awkwardly, and walked towards the attending's lounge. She changed back into her white dress got her purse, and opened the door. As she was walking down the hall she heard Owen calling to her. "Cristina! Cristina, wait!" Cristina slowed down and turned to see Owen. "Were you going to wait for me?" He asked giving Cristina a hurt look.

"I'm tired Owen. I just want to go home." Owen nodded seeming to understand. "Give me a minute to change and I will drive you home." Cristina opened her mouth to protest, but Owen cut her off. "No arguments, after tonight I want to make sure that you get home safe." Cristina nodded.

20 minutes later Owen pulled up to Alex's house. Cristina got out of the car, and she and walked up to the door. "Cristina. I know that this date didn't go at all as planned, so what I asking is can we do this again? Maybe you can come over to my place and have dinner?" Cristina looked at him. She walked up to him so that their chests were pressed together. She looked up into his eyes. She placed her hands at the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers. The kiss started off as soft and delicate, but it quickly became more urgent. Their tongues were intertwining. Owen's arms were wrapped around Cristina pulling her closer to him.

There was a banging on the front door. "Yang either stop kissing him, or go to your room and continue up there." Cristina looked up to see Alex standing in the door his arms crossed. Cristina gave him an annoyed look. She unwrapped herself from Owen's arms, and opened the door. "I'll text you, or I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay." Said Owen who was grinning ear to ear. Cristina closed the door. Owen walked to his car, still smiling.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have been having some writer's block.**


End file.
